Neoku Orochi and Yume Moumoku training at Yonshi Gate
((Neoku:)) : ;Neoku sighed and walked off from the general area of the rest of his fellow ninja he happened upon a large cherry blossom tree with low hanging branches, stopping near the trees lowest branch Neoku then drew his short katana from his back. He then planted his feet squarely on the ground and took off at a run raising the sharpened edge of the blade outward from his body. As he reached the perimiter of the branch Neoku broght his katana down hard on the tree with all his stength he then snak the blade into the trunk about and inch or two and ripped it through the trunk backward towards him creating a large slash across the bark that revealed the green underside of the tree trunk as vivid as day. Neoku stopped breathing hard the katana hung loosely from his right hand panting a little he turned to sheath the sword in it's holster as he walked up on the tree to examin the damage he had done.; : ;Neoku stood over the tree loking down he admired his progress he couldn't yet cut clean through the bark but he had faith that if he continued working like this he could become stronger. Sighing neoku tried a different approach now, he walked back to his original starting point he drew two kunai placing one in his left and one in his right he faced the point of the kunai towards the ground he took off towards the tree once more at the top most speed he could running towards the tree trunk Neoku attempted to run up the side of the tree he made it about two feet up from the bottom on the tree trunk and sank his kunai into the tree trunk halfway up the kunai blade. Neoku then lifted himself up on the kunai and stood both feet on the hilts of the kunai perfectly balanced there, placing his right hand into his pocket Neoku drew two more kunai and two seperate lines of diamond wire he conneccted the wire to the lines and threw one at a time the first kunai hit the tree and stuck fast in the trunk. Neoku then tied the other end of the wire connected to the thrown kunai to one stuck in the tree he was in tying it off really well. Now he drew the second kunai outward in hisright hand and threw it the sameway once more and inch over on the tree trunk from the first thrown kunai but when the kunai hit the tree it fell and dropped towards the ground Neoku sighed and pulled the kunai back up to him by the wire he had in his hand still. He rested for a moment and set himself up again to throw the wire connected kunai at the tree in the same spot he had just tried this time the kunai stuck fast as the first and Neoku tied the wire in his hands off to the remaining kunai thus he had now created two lines spanning between both trees.; : ;Neoku walked over to the cherry blossom trees he had been training on earlier the wire was still strung up between both tree trunks two feet in the air, Neoku jumped up onto the wires and crtwheeled on them once. He tried turning into a cartwheel again directly after the first one and as he did so he released two shuriken from a belt at his waist one shuriken hit the tree across from him and stuck deep the other missed the tree and soured straight towards the ground sticking in the cherry blossom littered dirt below. Neoku stood up and smiled looking over to Yume who had come with him to train he motioned for him to come over and try, this exercise was supposed to help them work on their aim with projectile weapons.; : ((Yume now enters into roleplay)) : Yume: : -having not seen neoku motion for him to fallow after him. yume would sit quietly to himself as his hand rested gentaly around his puppet. his thoughts where still deep in how he was going to repair his puppet and where he would get the money to do so. letting out a quiet sigh he would move to run a hand threw his long crimson hair, befor moving to rub at his eyes though he knew he really shouldn't do that it really wasn't going to help him see any better. after rubbing at his eyes for a few more minutes yume would let out a sigh befor kicking his feet back and forth, just lissening to what was going on around him- Category:Training Category:Solo Training